Online merchants provide a variety of checkout options for customers. A typical checkout experience for a new customer shopping on a website includes signing up for an account by setting up a username and password, providing payment information relating to a debit or credit card and billing and shipping information and then placing an order. The payment information is typically saved under the account to allow returning customers to sign in and place an order using the payment information stored under the account. These checkout experiences for new and returning customers require customers to go through multiple steps and can thus discourage customers from completing a purchase transaction.